


Hero

by Achaia



Category: Sex Pistols
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achaia/pseuds/Achaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people from modern-day Canada get sent back in time to meet their heroes, the Sex Pistols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

It was a totally normal morning.

I woke up at eight AM, took a quick shower and got dressed. I did my make-up for the day and walked into my living room. I picked up a pillow and threw it at the two people asleep on my couch.

"Oww.. Nice way to wake up your brother, Fey," a tall boy with a blue mohawk said as he glared at me.

" _Adopted_ brother. Not even officially, anyway." It was true. Alec was a good friend of mine,and I called him my brother, but there was no blood relation.

"Love you too, Fearchara."

I glared at him. I hated it when people used my real name. All those years of teachers pronouncing it "fear shara' instead of "fey-kara" like its supposed to be said have really made me dislike the name.

"Have either of you even noticed I'm still here?" Cavana asked. The three of us started laughing.

You see, the three of us met in kindergarten; we were all Irish-Canadians who spoke Irish Gaelic, so we would always talk to each other in Gaelic, and no one would understand us. We had been best friends since that year.

"Sorry, Van." I got up and looked outside. It was raining, and there was a lot of lightening. Just as I turned away from the window, there was a loud clap of thunder, and the lights went out. Well actually, I passed out. But the lights going out makes a lot more sense then what I am about to tell you.

d(o_O)b

When I regained consciousness, the first thing I noticed is that we were no longer in our quiet little town in Canada. Judging by the accents of the people around me, we were in England. How the fuck did that happen?

The second thing I noticed is that my friends were indeed with me. At least I wasn't alone.

The third thing I noticed is that I had my bag with my headphones and tape player. So I had music too, huh? That's a relief.

So then I got up, dusted myself off, and looked around. I was standing in what appeared to be an alley in downtown..wherever we were. I turned to my friends and shook them to wake them up.

"Five more minutes, Fey?" Van mumbled. I shook her harder, and she opened her eyes. "Where the fuck are we?" She asked. I shrugged.

"So neither of you know where we are?" Alec asked. Apparently shaking him got him up too.

We both shook our head. I got back up and looked at the street. "We'll pretend we're hitchhikers. We fell asleep in the car we were in, and the guy woke us up when he dropped us off here. We ask where we are, and directions to the nearest train station. For some reason, I have a backpack with money, my tape player and headphones, and a change of clothes. Probably because that's the bag I had packed in case I ran away."

"You were gonna run away?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. Now come on!"

We walked to the street, and I looked around. I saw two guys leaning against a wall; one had orange hair and wore a Ramones tee with skinny jeans and engineer boots, the other had dark brown hair and wore a graphic tee of some sort with skinny jeans and combat boots. I had to blink and shake my head; I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. Johnny Rotten and Sid Vicious? Here? But that means..

We were in London. In the fucking 70s.

Oh shit.


End file.
